


"The Lost One's Weeping" V3 Rewrite

by Alyxander_Hamilton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, New Motives, No Monokubz, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, human keebo, new culpirts, new murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyxander_Hamilton/pseuds/Alyxander_Hamilton
Summary: OH BOY A NEW V3 REWRITE! This story will include some of my ideas, ideas taken from fangames of Danganronpa, and the main 3 DR games.16 students trapped in an academy, forced to kill each other. Who will die and who will live this time? Who is the mastermind...?Come join us as we go through this killing game of the 53rd cast.....
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Yumeno Himiko, Amami Rantaro/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	"The Lost One's Weeping" V3 Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> (No prologue, you should know what everyone looks like. PS I have no idea how to write some if not all of these characters or how to write in general so I am sorry)

Everyone wakes up in a gym, all of them one by one introduce each other to the group. After these introductions everyone waits around for what to do. Tenko, Angie, Rantarou, and Himiko are seen talking but it is mostly between Himiko and Rantarou. KI-BO aka Keebo can be seen talking to Miu and Kokchi with Miu and Kokchi arguing over something. Shuichi and Kaede talk about what could be happening and what to do. Ryoma, Gonta, and Tsumangi are just talking and bonding over the little things. Kaito is in one corner of the gym trying to speak to Maki. Korekiyo and Kirumi are telling each other how gothic they look. 

Suddenly Monokuma appears! Everyone but Kokchi because he is a little shit, yells at the sight of this little despair bear. Monokuma just sits there, slightly annoyed until everyone stops screaming. Once everyone stops screaming, Monokuma started to speak.  
“Welcome to Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!!”  
“Why the fuck is this bear looking shit talking about?!” Miu shouts.  
Everyone looks at each other then starts shouting questions at this bear while Rantarou and Himiko can be seen looking at each other and the bear, then talking about something.   
“QUIET YOU IDIOTIC STUDENTS!!” Monokuma shouted over all the students. The students, including Rantarou and Himiko quiets down and wait for the bear to speak again.  
“Ok, now that I can speak again. I am Monokuma, your headmaster upupupup! You all will be taken place in a killing game! Since all of you are already here I’ll give ya’ll what could be your first motive!” Monokuma claps his paws together and suddenly before any of the students can stop it they all had wristbands on their left hand and wrist.   
“These wristbands all have a time limit! Once this limit is reached if someone hasn’t killed anyone yet all of you will be injected with a sleep inducing drug while someone already chosen will be also injected with a strain of the Despair Disease! This strain is called the Gullible Disease, this will basically make the person infected very very gullible! Oh may I add the person will know if they will be infected by the disease, so if you look at your wristband or if anyone else looks or touches your wristband they will know if you will be infected!” Everyone listened in absolute shock, but once Monokuma stopped talking everyone went back into their groups to talk about this new motive. Monokuma on the other hand disappeared. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Kaede's POV

“Who do you think could be infected, Shuichi?” I asked the dark haired boy next to me.   
Shuichi spoke up after thinking for a bit, “I don’t know but let's ask the other students if they know if they are infected or who could be. Once we do find out the infected we would need to have someone keep an eye on them at all times, someone could easily take advantage of them.”   
I nodded and we began to walk over to the closest group. “Hello again! If you don’t mind me asking but are you infected or could have an idea of who could be infected?” I asked the strawberry blonde.   
“Why the fuck should I tell you?! You could kill me while I’m infected!” the strawberry blonde named Miu shouted.  
“H-hey!? Calm down, we are trying to find out who will be   
infected for their sake!” I spoke up.  
Kokchi spoke up as soon as I finished my sentence, “Yeah Miu give her an answer to her question, you bitchlet!”  
“B-b-bitchlet?!” Miu yelled, in shock from what I can tell.  
“Hey, he didn’t mean it right Kokchi.” I ask looking over to the grape colored haired boy.   
Kokchi started to cry, “WAHHHH, You thought I didn’t mean it?! YOU’RE SO MEAN!!!”  
I yelp in shock, “Ah! Jesus calm down, Kokchi!” Kirumi and Korekiyo seem to notice what is happening and walk over to us. 

“What seems to be the problem, Kaede?” Kirumi spoke in a soft tone.  
“Oh Kirumi, and Korekiyo!” I spoke up in shock,”There’s no problems just Kokchi being Kokchi.”  
Kokchi instantly stopped crying and gleefully shouted, “MOM KIRUMI! (GASP) DAD KOREKIYO!”   
Everyone and I around Kokchi both looks shocked but Kirumi and Korekiyo both look at each other in relevant shock.

Rantarou who seems to have overheard Kokchi while talking to Tsumangi, walks over to Kokchi and started a small conversation with him. When Rantarou and Kokchi were chatting, I seeing the opportunity to ask Kirumi and Korekiyo ask the question about the motive.

“Hey Kirumi and Korekiyo, by any chance do you think you may have an idea of who could be infected.” I ask the two taller beings in front of me.  
“Oh well everyone here minus this group seems a little on edge.” Korekiyo spoke through his mask, “So it could be anyone.”  
“I have to agree with you, everyone minus this group, us, and Kaede seems to be on edge when it comes to this motive since everyone doesn’t know who could be infected and they don’t want to be an easy target if they are infected.” Kirumi spoke up.   
‘There goes some of my hope to find out who could be it.’ I thought to myself.

“H-hey Ka-Kaede,”I heard Shuichi nervously say.  
“Yeah?” I turned and looked at him.  
“I think we should be on our way to bed, it’s almost 10 and from what I heard Monokuma closes up the gym and some other areas at 10 PM.” Shuichi replies back, “And plus everyone else seems to have head off to bed or are now walking back” as Shuichi spoke out that last bit he pointed behind me to Miu, Keebo, Kokchi gone and Kirumi and Korekiyo now starting to make their way out of the gym.  
“Ok! Let’s get some sleep!” I spoke up excitedly. 

Both, Shuichi and I, made our ways to the dorms then our respective dorm rooms. I closed the door, took off my shoes and went to change into something more comfy. I walked out of the closet and layed down on my bed. While trying to fall asleep, I heard some faint whispers coming from outside the dormitory. I slowly fell asleep to the quiet night of this Academy.

END OF DAY 1  
16 students remain.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to have some criticism in the comments of I got any of the characters wrong on how they act.


End file.
